


Convergent Paths

by elevenpacesleft



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cannon Compliant up to Avengers: Infinity War, Everyone catches up, F/M, M/M, Steve reacting realistically to Bucky's death, Surviving Thanos, The Avengers - Freeform, infinity war fix it, the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenpacesleft/pseuds/elevenpacesleft
Summary: A cool breeze fell through the open window of a red brick Brooklyn apartment. It was a crisp kind of air (autumn drifting into winter), the time of year when people burrow into blankets and blow steam from mugs of tea back against the chill.It landed on a dark haired woman, curled up on her side, with nothing but a white sheet between her and the cold. She shivered, turning over in bed to face the man beside her. His eyes were open, staring blankly at the white ceiling. He didn’t move when she stood up, the pale sheet falling from her sturdy frame, and she walked naked to pick up her clothes that lay in a pile on the other side of the room. The muscles of her back stood out against the sweater she pulled on. When she was dressed, and about to leave, he finally reacted.“Did you feel anything?” he said. His words were empty as his eyes, still staring up at the ceiling.She paused. Taking a shallow breath, she replied: “Yes. But not for you.”“Me too.”***The remaining Avengers react to their losses, reunite with lost friends, and plan their revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze fell through the open window of a red brick Brooklyn apartment. It was a crisp kind of air (autumn drifting into winter), the time of year when people burrow into blankets and blow steam from mugs of tea back against the chill.   
It landed on a dark haired woman, curled up on her side, with nothing but a white sheet between her and the cold. She shivered, turning over in bed to face the man beside her. His eyes were open, staring blankly at the white ceiling. He didn’t move when she stood up, the pale sheet falling from her sturdy frame, and she walked naked to pick up her clothes that lay in a pile on the other side of the room. The muscles of her back stood out against the sweater she pulled on. When she was dressed, and about to leave, he finally reacted. 

“Did you feel anything?” he said. His words were empty as his eyes, still staring up at the ceiling. 

She paused. Taking a shallow breath, she replied: “Yes. But not for you.”

“Me too.”

The idea of a smile passed in front of them. An energy that is normally acted upon, but this time, most of the time lately; it was not. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve.”

The man didn’t respond. And the woman, Anne, left.

He never closed the window.

***The Next Night***

You couldn't tell the bricks of the apartment were red at night. But the rough-hewn walls chaffed Steve’s pale skin bloody in the dark, painting him raw and scarlet and exposed. The other man, pushing him between the wall and himself, didn’t mind this. Neither did Steve, as they both blissfully, mind-numbingly, raked at each other's bodies. Fingernails leaving long scratches down their thighs, teeth and lips mashing frantically, to caught up, too fed up, too involved to care or feel or understand.

The other man dropped to his knees in front of him, pushing down a pair of old jeans, and began to lick Steve through his underwear. His cock was already stiff, leaking through the material and onto the red lips of a stranger.   
They went on like this into the small hours of the morning. Fucking rabidly, marking themselves in cuts and bite marks, pain and pleasure and oblivion twisting and undulating around them.   
The other man eventually fell next him, exhausted.

He was woken by a cool breeze a few hours later, and barely surveyed his work before he, too, slipped away.

The night after was not so different. A brunette noticed the burns on his back, but didn’t comment on them. Later, a pale man traced the fading bite marks with a tender finger, before giving Steve a slow kiss, and going home. 

Steve wasn't a person anymore, he deduced. He was just a series of people passing through something unknowable. Their time together was spent searching. And if Steve reminded them of whoever they lost, that was fine. He was doing the same thing. He was memories, and so were they. Nothing new could happen but pain and pleasure to dull the ache. 

***One Month Later***

“Tony’s back.” It was Natasha’s voice, but he didn’t bother looking up at her. He was busy staring at a hazy shape he had drawn in charcoal. “You need to see him, Steve. It’s been over a year. There are things we are going to have to do.” He didn’t answer. “Steve. You have to get up.”

The charcoal in his hand turned to powder. “I don’t have to do anything anymore, Nat. I don’t have to see him. I don’t care where he’s been.”

“Maybe he can help us understand what hap--”

“I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.” Steve rose from his chair, suddenly, looming over his friend. “...I already know what happened.” He said, his posture softening. “I can’t see him.”

“I know things have changed,” Natasha said, slowly. “Since, since Bucky.” She saw his eyes flash. “But there was a time not long ago when you wanted to see Stark again. So come with me. Get out of this place, it’s not good for you.” She looked around the apartment. It was covered in abandoned canvases and condom wrappers, not much else. 

He saw her looking. “We all have vices, Nat,” he said, walking towards the open window. 

“Not you.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with sex, I just, well I thought that really wasn’t your style. And I--you know I’m worried about you.”

“Well, drugs and alcohol haven’t done anything for me,” he said.  
“Is that what this is? Иисус, Steve, you can’t just hand you life over to something. It’s hard. It’s so, so hard.” Her green eyes were shining. “But this isn’t what he would have wanted for you, you know…”

“I know.”

“Will you please get out of here? For me. Come see your friends.”

“Ok.”

“Good, now shower and meet me outside in ten.”

***

They drove in silence, Steve pulling on the sleeves of his thin shirt nervously. It was roughly forty-five minutes to Avengers Tower. His heart was pounding. The half-empty New York streets seemed to stare directly into him. Faded, splotchy greys that reminded him too fiercely of himself.   
With five minutes to go he finally turned to Nat, who was driving. She looked stoic as usual.

“Can you warn him, ahead of time?”

“That you grew a depression beard?”

“Yeah, that I grew a depression beard.”

“What, Steve?”

“Just. That I’m not the same.”

“Neither is he.”

The Tower was surprisingly active. For a place that’s sole purpose was to provide for a now-defunct team of superheroes, that is. What was left of the media was circling outside: they had seen a spaceship land on the helipad less than two hours ago. Light shone through every window, and quick-moving silhouettes dotted their frames like insects around street lamps. 

“Looks like we’ll need to park in the back,” Natasha said, dryly. But before she could turn the car around, Steve got out and began to cut through the crowd. She hadn’t realized it before, but he was much thinner than he used to be. In a plain black baseball hat, beard, and ratty old clothes, he was almost unrecognizable.

He got to the doors easily, and FRIDAY silently allowed him access while the press groaned. Natasha followed him, through her arrival caused much more commotion with the surrounding journalists. 

“Why the fuck would you just walk through the front door, Nat?” Tony Stark had just stepped out of the elevator. He looked strange. Older.

“I had to follow my principle. Who seems to have dissap--, er, wandered off,” she said, awkwardly. The “d-word,” was pretty taboo nowadays. Natasha took a breath. “Tony. I’ve missed you.” She gave him a hug, which he returned sincerely. “I’m so, so glad you’re back. And so glad you’re here with Pepper again.”

“Me too.” He looked misty. And disheveled in a space-cowboy kind of way. Natasha wasn’t aware until this moment she knew what space-cowboys looked like. “So,” he said. “I assume your principle was the Captain.”

“Yes. You didn’t see him, did you?” Tony noted her inflection was odd, but didn’t comment on it. 

“No, but FRIDAY told me she let him into the building. I must have just missed him. He probably took the stairs. Stupid jock,” he said. His brusque, sarcastic tone was still there, Natasha was happy to hear, but underneath it was a layer of anxiety he couldn't hide. “Nevermind. He’ll meet us up there, I’m sure.”

Natasha cleared her throat. “Tony, he isn’t going to be happy to see you.” 

“He didn’t seem that put out in the letter he sent me?” Tony looked up at her, searching. Then it fell into place. “Oh. Barnes. Shit.”

“You have no idea,” she said, and they got into the elevator. Their years apart felt more tangible with each passing floor. She squeezed his arm, gently. “There is a lot that needs to be said.”

The elevator gave a faint ding as they arrived at the top floor. They were greeted by several familiar and unfamiliar faces, but the calm atmosphere Tony had apparently left behind to get Natasha had evaporated. 

“Why would you think that’s ok? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“How was I supposed to know? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Just keep your distance.” 

“Friends, we must not give into anger. There’s too much in this universe as it is.”

“Let’s not lose our heads!”

“Let’s not be creepy dicks, how about that?”

“Can’t we just give her a pass? Oh, shit, Rogers are you ok?

“Do you humans ever shut the hell up? Are you kidding me? I’ve been sitting here for five minutes and I already have to deal with your biped bullshit.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

There was some muffled shouting as Rhodes said, calmly as possible: “There’s going to be a lot of raw nerves here guys so please, just ask before you do anything. Anything.” He put a hand on the shoulder of a ball that was curled up on the floor of the living area. 

“Please don’t touch me,” Steve said, weakly, head in his hands. He was shaking slightly. Rhodes pulled his hand away and walked up to Tony. 

“As you can see I’ve got it all under control,” Rhodes said half-bitterly. 

“What just happened?” Tony asked, looking between Rhodes and Natasha’s knowing expression.

“Um, Sharon just tried to plant one on Steve. You know like in a romantic movie kind of way? It was not received well.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t touch people without asking first.” This came from Clint, who was standing by the elevator, flanked by Bruce. He looked poisonously across the room.

Sharon Carter was standing as far as possible from the rest of them. She looked more than a little heartbroken, her arms wrapped tightly about herself. And guilty. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

“Where is he?” Tony said, peering through the colorful group. His eyes finally landed on the form of Steve Rogers, who was still curled up into himself, half hidden by the arm of the sofa.

Steve was an exposed nerve. His legs were unsteady as he stood, and his eyes were wet. He didn’t look at anyone as he said, almost under his breath, “let’s just drop it.”

“Steve?” Tony was looking directly at him, fingers twitching. Steve didn’t meet his gaze, his blue eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling as he took long, deep breaths.

Natasha walked hurriedly over to him, taking his arm and sitting them both down on the couch. She shook her head at Tony, and the group decided, silently, to quiet down. Clint sat down on her other side as everyone filed into chairs or on the floor.

For the first time in front of anyone but Pepper and Rhodey, Tony suddenly looked uncomfortable being the center of attention. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry it took me so long. But there was an awful lot of space to travel through between me and Earth.” He look a deep breath. “I’ll answer as many questions as I can.”

Rocket spoke first, though he looked mostly to Nebula, who was now standing behind Tony. “The Guardians...where are the Guardians?”

“Gone.” Her voice was raspier than usual. 

“All of them? Drax, Mantis…? Nebula, please.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

The room was silent. Bruce decided to break it. “I think there are a lot of aspects about that day many of us don’t know. Like who was involved, and why.”

“You’re telling me none of you have talked about it in a year?” Tony said, quietly.

“There’s been so much to take care of. And I think letting that become the center of our attention made trying to deal with this easier. Talking about it is too hard,” Pepper said. She put a hand gingerly on Tony’s shoulder. She tapped him twice, gently, and closed her eyes. “I’ve barely seen anyone but Rhodes.”

“Ok,” said Tony. He rubbed his eyes. “Everyone. Introduce yourselves.”

Nebula cleared her throat. “I am Nebula. Daughter of Thanos,” that earned some gasps around the room, “and I’ve tried to kill him six times. I ran with Rocket and the...deceased Guardians.” She nodded, satisfied with her introduction.

“Are you Kree?” This from Thor.

“Luphomoid.” She said, as if this explained anything.

“Hi. I’m Scott. Former criminal...among other things. Ant-Man. And I’m just really glad you remembered to invite me. I was in the quantum realm when the snap happened.”

“My name’s Brunhilde, I’m Asgardian. A Valkyrie, ally to Thor. I evacuated the surviving Asgardians during Thanos’s attack and brought them to Earth.” Tony noticed she had an open bottle of Grey Goose in her fist.  
“Hey, it’s Bruce. Kind of awkward seeing how most of you know me... anyway...but, um, I’m also the Hulk. I was hanging out in space with Thor for a while, and then Thanos happened.” Bruce swallowed. “Um, physicist?”

“James Rhodes. Secretary of State, the boss of all your asses. I fought in Wakanda.” 

Sharon was next in the circle. She waved her hand to pass. 

“Thor, God of Thunder. Aesir. I met the Guardians after Thanos killed my brother, and I traveled to Nidivallier with Rabbit to make my ax...which ended up being a huge waste of time. Then I returned to Earth to fight.” Thor’s cheerfulness was obviously forced. It was a valiant effort though.

“My name is Rocket. None of you idiots are allowed to call me anything different, except Thor, because, have you seen that guy? Anyways, I’m from outer-space, and cybernetic, whatever. And all my friends are dead. That covers it. Next.”

“Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries, the actual boss of all your asses. Human. I was doing search and rescue in New York during the snap. And ever since.” She put her hand on Tony’s shoulder again, then quickly took it away.

A bracelet on Natasha’s wrist lit up suddenly. “It’s Okoye,” she explained, and a hologram promptly lit up up the space. It was the head and shoulders of a beautiful bald woman, with tired eyes. “Okoye, we’re getting each other oriented with who we are and our relationship to the attack.”

“I see,” said the hologram curtly. “My name is Okoye, a member of the Queen’s royal guard, the Dora Milaje, and General of the Wakandan army. I fought with King T’Challa during the battle in our land.” It seemed like she was looking at something none of them could see. “The Queen would like to speak with you.”

The head and shoulders of another woman appeared. She was much younger, too young, to be a queen. Her eyes betrayed a grief and responsibility beyond her years. “I am Shuri. Please, no need to refer to me as Queen.” She looked around the room. “Hello, Captain Rogers, Natasha.”

They both gave a little wave. 

“I worked on the android, Vision, during the battle, though my procedure was cut short,” Shuri’s eyes closed briefly. “In the absence of my brother I rule Wakanda. Please let me know if you have any more questions for me. Okoye and I will be listening in.”

“I’m Clint, I’m pissed, I’m an Avenger, and I was at my fucking house with a fucking ankle bracelet on when my entire family was murdered in front of me.”

“Natasha Romanoff, Avenger. I fought in Scotland and Wakanda during the attack,” she sighed. “Former S.H.I.E.L.D agent.”

They waited for Steve to say something. Eventually Natasha nudged him to speak.

“Don’t call me Captain anymore, please. I-I was there. In Wakanda that is. And, um,” he moved his eyes back up to the ceiling. “Same as Nat.”

“I heard about you today.” Nebula nodded out the window. “The people outside have been wondering where you’ve been.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“You’re not what I expected Captain America to look like,” she frowned, staring at him.

Steve gave a hollow, waspish laugh, “Yeah, and you still don’t have the first clue.”

“Let’s move on. Tony, you’ve been waiting long enough,” Pepper said.

But Tony couldn’t seem to stop staring at Steve either. His face contorted. But after a moment, he said: “Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy...you get the gist.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bruce, the Wizards of the Upper East Side, and I, faced off with Thanos’s minions. Ended up on their spaceship and we decided to let it take us to Titan. His homeworld. Where we met up with the Guardians who had previously run into Thor. The um. The kid.” Tony’s hands began to shake and he was short of breath. The world was looking hazy. He knew he shouldn’t have brought up Peter. This happens every time, even if he’s just talking to Nebula. He reached for the bottle of water on the table next to him and blinked hard, willing the anxiety attack to hold off. At least until this meeting was over.

“You don’t have to go into detail,” Pepper whispered. She looked conflicted about giving him space or never letting go of this hand. She settled on resuming her odd tapping of his shoulder.

“With Spider-Man too. We fought Thanos, he escaped to Wakanda apparently. Nebula and I were the only ones who survived Titan. I’ve been trying to get home ever since.”

“So where were the infinity stones lost in all of this?” asked Clint, moodily eyeing the crowd. He shot Sharon, who looked like she was about to relax, another cold look. He was frighteningly accurate.

“He got the power stone from Xandar, where the Guardians and I had put it for safekeeping...” Rocket muttered. 

Thor cleared his throat. “Loki had saved the Tesseract from being destroyed on Asgard. He gave it to Thanos in exchange for my life.”

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint looked surprised at this. Steve didn’t react. 

“He saved your life by giving up the space stone?” Tony asked, incredulous. 

“He did. He died a noble death. I will see him again, in Valhalla,” Thor croaked.

“Strange, one of the wizards, gave up the time stone so Thanos wouldn’t finish me off.”

“A coincidence, I am sure. Yes...The reality stone was taken from a man called the Collector on Knowhere. The Warriors Three stored it there six years ago.”

“And Thanos stole the mind stone from Vision, here, near the end of the battle,” said Shuri.

“Thanos killed his own daughter for the soul stone,” said Nebula, suddenly.. “Gamora was the only one in the universe who knew where it was. She took him to the planet Vormir. So he wouldn’t kill me.” Rocket looked sick.

At this point the sky had darkened to black, with windows across the city serving in place of stars. The modern, glass walled room seemed to float in space, and the soft light of lamps lent the room a sleepy daze. Steve’s eyelids were fluttering.  
Clint and Natasha exchanged silently, and landed on a plan.

“I think we can finish this up in the morning,” Clint said. Tony looked relieved. 

“Yes. Thank you. Everyone can crash here. FRIDAY will tell you where to go. I am so excited not to sleep on the Milano tonight. That thing is gross,” Tony said, getting up eagerly. Pepper stood up as well. She gave a quick “goodnight,” and motioned for Tony to follow her out of the room. 

“Can I leave now?” Steve asked.

“Why don’t you stay here, bunk with me and Clint. Like old times.”

Steve thought of Sam. “Not quite.” But he didn’t protest any further, and followed Natasha and Clint out of the room, towards familiar bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve monologues, more conversations are had, and a new character is introduced.

Steve didn’t even attempt to sleep that night without a stranger to exhaust him. He ended up wandering the halls, savoring the cool floor on his bare feet. The room he was sharing with Natasha and Clint, all three of them sleeping head-to-head on the floor, felt too warm. He knew it was wrong to dislike comfort. But he couldn't shake the need to be uncomfortable, regardless. 

He ended up back in the common area and heard hushed voices near the far window. They hadn’t heard him approach. It was Tony, Bruce, and Pepper. He could just make out their rough shapes in the darkened room, huddled around something small in Bruce’s hand. 

“It doesn’t work like that, we would have to go in and do things manually,” Bruce said. “But I think it’s gonna work, we just need to test it out. Now that Tony’s back for the technological end of getting this together, I think we have a shot of actually doing this.”

Tony grunted. “Why haven't you been working on this with the Queen?”

“Oh I have, she’s just...insanely busy. Wakanda has given out a couple trillion dollars in humanitarian aid around the world since the Snap, and Shuri is overseeing everything herself. But the initial idea and design were hers, she’s put me and a couple other scientists from around the world to work for the past 7 months.”

“You just set out to invent a dimension-hopping device 7 months ago and you expect I’ll be able to make any progress? I doubt it. My brain is fried. I’m exhausted.”

“You won’t be for long though.” This from Pepper. “Take a few days to actually rest and get reacquainted with the world. I’ve been briefed on this project and already have everything you’ll need waiting for you.”

“How did you know I was going to come back?” Tony said, softy.

“Somehow I knew this wasn’t the end of our story.” She took his hand. “We have a lot left to do. And I have a lot of sleep to catch up on before the insanity of tomorrow begins. I have a press conference scheduled at nine, and a meeting with Shuri in the late afternoon, on top of everything else.”

“Pep, what exactly have you been up to? You haven’t talked about it much. I mean, I know we haven’t exactly had long to talk yet.”

“Kicking ass, taking names,” Bruce said, automatically. Tony looked at her.

“When you got on the spaceship I said I was going, too. I’m not sure if you heard me,” Pepper said. “I had to get back to the Tower to put on one of the suits. But you were already gone. I’ve been taking care of any...incidents as Iron Man with Rhodes ever since.” She sighed. “With you gone, and Peter, and most of the Avengers, someone needed to take care of the international arms dealers, the violent shifts in political power, etc.” 

“I love you,” was all Tony said, kissing her hand.  
“Anyway, Pepper’s been on that and all the Stark Industries stuff, I’ve been working on the dimensional travel device in Wakanda. Natasha and Clint have been doing their own thing, and Rocket, the raccoon, has kind of taken over a few floors of the Tower playing with bombs and stuff but it’s no big deal,” Bruce rushed. “And, um, the Asgardians have been given refugee status in Norway. Thor and Valkyrie are rebuilding there. They haven't been around much, Thor’s really going through a lot. He lost Loki and his father within like three days. And his hammer.” Brue cringed. 

“This is a lot,” Tony huffed, as Pepper lightly kissed him goodnight and left. Steve had grown bored and was about to leave when he heard Stark say his name. “What about Steve?”

He could feel Bruce’s nervousness through the darkness. “I don’t think I’m the right person to tell you about all that.” All that, Steve thought, bitterly. A broken inconvenience...not that he’s wrong. Bruce took a deep breath as Tony’s silence urged him to continue. 

“When I got back from space--after I saw you and you left on the donut--I went back to the Avenger’s facility to see Rhodes and map out a battle plan. We called in Nat, Sam, and Steve, who had been taking down mercenaries and remaining Hydra assets. They were based in Wakanda...where Bucky had been recovering from your fight, as I understand it.” Bruce groaned. “Tony I don’t want to talk about this. I get it. I get it now why you were so afraid to call Steve. Not that he’s scary, but, I mean, there’s a lot there, man. Just a lot. And this is all hearsay, I should remind you.” 

“It’s been too long since we had a gossip sess, Bruce, get to the rest of it.”

“So...Steve was pretty upset, actually, that you were missing. But we all got it together and went to Wakanda to try and save Vision… Bucky was there when we arrived. I had never met him in person but he didn’t look like the terrifying guy from those horrible torture files I had to read. I think Shuri took the Winter Soldier programming out of his head somehow. He and Steve got to be friends again. Hey, did you ever read those files?”

“Shortly before the attack, yes. I did.”

“So you know what those bastards did to him?”

“I do.”

“Did it change how you feel?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, it did. I don’t get to be angry at the guy who killed my parents anymore. Which sucks. But I’m still angry, and guilty, and--” he stopped, sighed, and continued. “Fuck.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Tony. You don’t need to feel any particular way about it.”

“Don’t I? God. So, what, Rogers was normal before the Snap, then he lost Barnes? We all lost people. I’m trying to get it.”

“I think there was a lot left unsaid between them. You know firsthand that their relationship was...passionate.”

“Don’t I ever. He almost killed me over him.”

“And you blasted the arm off the guy he’s obviously been in love with for his entire life after being tortured for 70 years.. And repeatedly tried to kill him in front of Steve. Who had only just gotten him back.. And thinking he was dead before that.”

“You make me sound like a monster.”

“You’re no monster, pal, trust me.” Bruce paused. “I just think you should know a little bit about what was going through his head.”

“I had no idea he felt that way about Barnes. There was no indication…”

“Look it doesn’t take a guy with seven PhDs to put it all together ok? Steve’s whole self was wrapped up in Barnes, especially then. Frankly, I’m shocked you didn’t pick up on it before he did.”

“And that’s why he’s fifty pounds lighter and covered in hickies?”

“You’re really not one to judge, Tony.”

“Fine. God, I have enough trauma to sift through without an extra helping of Captain America.”

“He’s hurting.”

“Well so am I, I had to watch this kid, this kid who was so brilliant, so pure-hearted, just suffer and turn to dust...while-while he was hanging onto my neck, asking me to save him. And I couldn’t. It was like losing a child. Now I come back, and you think Rogers is too deep into his own shit to get it together? He’s hurting just as much as I am.”

Steve felt the familiar chill seep into his bones. It was like a thin sheet of ice between him and reality. A shield behind which he could say and do whatever he wanted. And he did.

“Hurting just as much as you?” Steve said, darkly. His voice was soft but it carried to the other side of the room easily. Bruce and Tony jumped. “Hurting just as much as the man who threw that same kid in front of professional killers? Hurting just as much as the man with the love of his life sleeping one floor down? Dreaming about him, maybe? You think that’s how much I’m hurting? While Rhodes can still answer your phone calls and help you through your panic attacks?” Steve’s laugh was a high bark. “Is that how much I’ve been hurting? I’ve been wondering, you see, Stark, just how bad this feels. I’ve tried poisoning myself to compare the pain but it doesn’t come remotely close. Just as much as you… So, Stark, you’ve been in space for a year, staggering back home after a dirty fight? You come back in twelve months to find the most important people in your life are still there? I have some news for you. I waited three years in a time where all but one person from my world was dead to find Bucky in a state so horrific I still have waking nightmares about it. Then two more years. Then you hunt and hurt him to the point that he has to been locked away from me for another year.” Steve laughed again. “Another fucking rotation around the sun. But hurting that much was bearable. There was an ending in sight. He would come home. And be happy. And I would get to leave this life behind.”

Tony and Bruce were holding their breath. Out the window, it seemed like the stars were going out as lights were switched off with a lonely flick across the city. Steve continued.

“But I never got that far. And you robbed me. You robbed me of time. So much...wasted. Wasted on your vulgar ego. On your fucking ‘anxiety.’” 

It was suddenly apparent that Steve had approached them invisibly in the dark. He stood over them, grimly. Bruce shuddered.

Tony couldn’t muster anything to say. They heard movement, then, a shuffle of sleepy feet in the hallway, It was Clint. He yawned. “You guys talkin’ about that interdimensional travel device?”

***

The entire group met up early the next morning before Pepper and Tony’s press conference. There was a bit of grumbling about the hour but news of the device had already filtered through most of the gathered heroes and they sat silently, waiting.

Tony entered, followed by Pepper and Bruce. They looked tired, each of them had their eyes set in a grim, determined way. “You’ve probably heard by now that we have a plan to undo the Snap,” Bruce said, fiddling with the komoyo beads on his wrist. “I’m bringing in Shuri to help explain.” The beads suddenly formed into the uniquely Wakandan sand-hologram, and Shuri appeared. 

“Hello again, everyone. I don’t have a lot of time so let’s get right to it. Earlier this year I assigned Doctor Banner, along with a number of other scientists and minds around the world, to work on a device that would allow us to gather our own infinity stones.”  
“We know this is possible thanks to the Sorcerer Wong, who was good enough to share the details of the mystic arts with me following the attack. People can travel through dimensions and have before. But controlling that travel, and our own molecules within these separate reaches of time and space is exceedingly difficult. Scott Lang knows this, as he has traveled to the quantum realm and back.”  
“This project is nearly complete, but we have needed help with some practical stabilizing aspects that, now with the help of Tony Stark, I believe we can achieve.” She took a pause. “The endgame here is to create our own gauntlet to destroy Thanos, and bring back those we have lost.”

“Please don’t get my hopes up here. Have you even tested it? Why are you so sure this thing can actually do anything,” Clint said. 

“I have taken the liberty of testing it myself. Ms. Potts, you should have a guest arriving any moment now,” Shuri said.

The elevator gave another soft ding and out walked a young woman with short cropped hair and wearing black body armor covered in triangular markings. It was Shuri.

“Hello,” said the same delightful voice that was just speaking from the hologram. 

“How…” said Clint, bewildered.

“This is Shuri from one universe over. It’s sort of, like, directly to the left of us. If you want to think of it like that,” the Shuri in the hologram said, shrugging. “There my brother was never born, and she is the Black Panther, though not the ruler.”

“This place is fascinatingly similar to the one I know,” this new Shuri said, walking around the room. “And so are some of you.” 

“We-welcome,” Bruce said. Then, to the original Shuri, “I had no idea you were this far along in the process!” 

‘New development. After you sent me those equations two weeks ago I was able to open a dimensional gateway twice for a very brief period of time. I figured I could use enough shorthand with myself to convince her to come as proof, and I was right.”

“So what do you need me for,” said Tony, briskly. 

“I cannot keep the gateways open, and it is very imprecise. I believe using the element you created, we can make the devices portable and safe to use.”

“Alright,” Tony said, biting his lip. “So, Black Panther, what’s your story?”

The other Shuri, the Black Panther, shrugged her muscular shoulders. She was quite a bit larger than the thin scientist in the hologram. “Natural curiosity... and I could never say no to myself. But of course, I have a stake in this project as well. Not only do I now have to return home, but there are resources here my world desperately needs. I have made a deal with the Queen, and will act as a liaison to you all as you travel to my universe.”

“So you know your universe has infinity stones as well?” said Natasha, peering into the Panther’s dark eyes.

“Not only that, but I know exactly where they are. This place is different from my world in only a handful of ways, and the location of the infinity stones is the same here as there.”

“So Thanos has them,” Tony interjected, heartbeat quickening.

“Not exactly, but he will give them to you, willingly. He does not use them for any personal agenda as yours has.”

“I can’t believe one person has the stones and isn’t using them for some messed up reason,” said Clint.

“The Thanos from my universe is a powerful Titan, yes, but in his grief of losing his homeworld, he vowed to protect life. That belief was never corrupted by eugenics. Instead, he knows the location of every stone, and guards them,” the Panther said.

“Why do you think he would ever be willing to give them up?” Tony asked.

“Because if he does not, his daughters will die.” Shuri looked at Nebula. “You and your sister have both single-handedly destroyed some of the most feared beings in my galaxy and neighboring ones. Without you, we fear countless attacks, retaliation from scorned Celestials and Elders of the Universe.”

“Why hasn’t he just fixed them with the stones?” Bruce said.

“He swore an oath to never use them for his own gain. But, tantamount, and the reason he is willing to collect them for your purposes: he does not have the soul stone. It was destroyed in a battle that left our Nebula and Gamora in some kind of catatonic state. In exchange for the five stones we do have, once you have defeated this enemy, we ask for the soul stone to return with me to my world, so I can repair the damage.”

“Why don’t we just check if another universe has all six and will just give them to us?” said Clint, eyeing the Panther suspiciously.

Shuri spoke up. “Because I have been unable to reach other universes as of yet. Still, I seriously doubt we will find a better deal than this. We are also working against the clock.”

“Wait since when is this thing on a timer?” Tony said. “Don’t we have as long as we need to get this right because our plan is just to undo everything?”

“If that were true, we wouldn’t exist to have this conversation. Time, apparently, takes a certain amount of, well time, to settle into cause and effect and stay that way. The longer we wait to undo the Snap, the closer to solidifying it becomes, and we will be unable to change it. Not that the devices will no longer work, but the constraints of the universe will continue to stop us from changing our reality.”

“How long do we have?” Steve had finally spoken, looking up at the group from his huddled position on the sofa.

“Nine days,” said both Shuris simultaneously.

“Then we better get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written since I was 13. Please, forgive me.


End file.
